


The introduction

by ShippingFalling



Series: The therapist [1]
Category: Phan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Phil, sex therapist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFalling/pseuds/ShippingFalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is having problems learning how to have sex with a man so he secretly goes to Mr. Lester's office after school to learn some new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The introduction

Dan had just come out as gay a couple of months ago and anyway it wasn't like he was popular at his academy for his sexuality change to become something the girls in the halls gossiped and whispered about when they went in the bathrooms in little cliques, but most of his friends teased him because he didn't know anything about pleasing another male. Well when they say that coming out is easy they are not lying, what is hard is what comes after it.

The point is that the 18 year old was tired of feeling isolated when his friends talked about said subject so he started researching in the best place in the world: The Internet. The young boy had found a sex therapist which according to the white themed website was like a private sex educator for whatever subject about that topic was in interest. He argued with himself before finally deciding that this was a good opportunity to learn how to pleasure another man, making an appointment with wiggly fingers thanking that he was on top of the age limit and that it was in his budget. The appointment had been made for Monday afternoon just after Dan's school bell rang.  
~  
The weekend passed as slowly as it could go with Dan nervously arguing with himself and regretting the eager decision, but after all the day came and Dan tried to act as normal as possible at school with the million thoughts that ran through his head that day. 

When the school bell rang Dan grabbed all of his stuff inserting it harshly in his black colored book bag, he tried his hardest not to meet anyone he knew in the way to the other building where his therapist waited for him, gratefully he didn't meet anyone in the way. When he crossed the black tinted doors of the building he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding back, a chubby lady with redish hair stood behind a pastel pink colored counter smiling to him as an indication that he must talk to her first.

"Welcome, do you have appointment or are you coming to make one?" Said the small lady in a sweet tone.

Dan just shyly took out the paper receipt he had received through the website and the lady smiled at him again to then typing god knows what in such a fast pace on the white colored keyboard of a Mac computer. Then she took out a sharpie and wrote a couple of things on the back of the paper, she handed it to Dan before going back on the computer to do whatever she was doing. 

He followed the plastic sings on the doors until he finally found his respective door, on the door there was a plastic sign that read Dr. Lester, Dan shyly knocked on the glass door until he heard a heavy pair of footsteps coming towards the door. He was still in uniform and he wished he had time to change it when the door was opened to reveal a tall man with pale skin, blue eyes and a black fringe with a pair of black squared glasses framing his features perfectly. Dan blushed in the presence of such a beautiful man.

"Dan Howell right?" The doctor asked with a harsh accenting his gentle tone.

Dan just nodded incapable of saying anything that wasn't going to sound stupid moments later when he looked back at this moment. The tall figure just stepped aside in order to let Dan through the door, Dan walked in slowly hearing how the sound of his footsteps changed when the floor changed from tiles to pale laminated wood. He admired the tidiness of this man, the office with a perfect open view a white desk and chair to combine, two aesthetically pleasing house plants and in between them a white leather sofa with a soft pink blanket laying across one of it's arms. Daniel sat down on the sofa and placed the book bag beside him with a uneasiness in his posture.

"Nice uniform" said Dr. Lester making Dan's cheeks go red

"Th-thanks" He stuttered 

"First time?" Said the doctor while sitting on the edge of his desk admiring the blushing boy while he nodded. "Don't worry is no secret to me why a cute boy like you found his way into my office"

"Um I-i'm interested in knowing about gay s-sex"

"Well there is two ways this system works, I either give you a lot of information and you study it at home which is what a lot of the clients do" he paused and moved closer to Dan "but I suspect you would rather take the second one, I can instruct you and make examples with either of our bodies" 

Dan was shocked and felt all of the dirty thoughts that he was trying to restrain from the moment he crossed Dr. Lester's door come back to his brain sending shivers down his spine, he tried so hard not to squirm when the cold hands of the older man lifted his chin up in the wait for a response. 

"U-um the second one s-sounds good" Dan said shyly feeling the warm blood run through his cheeks

The man propped down next to Dan's body and whispered in his ear "first is foreplay" He placed his hand on Dan's inner tight and started rubbing small circles on it, which was all that took the doctor for Dan look up and meet Dr. Lester's intense gaze with their noses brushing against each other "Do-doc" stuttered Dan "Call me Phil please". Dan had little time to process what was happening before Phil's lips met his's but he just went with it and magically found himself sitting on top of the Doctor's lap "Grind" Dan looked at Phil with a confused expression " Rub your hips against mine" Dan did as commanded until he realized why "foreplay" was so important, a few minutes later he had a hard on and was releasing little moans from his hot mouth. 

Phil kissed the younger boy's neck until he found his sweet spot and after explaining what it was he sucked and nibbled at the sensible spot of skin earning oh's and quieted groans from Dan, he felt himself grow harder and harder by the minute with Dan's light body grinding timidly on top of him. "Let's move on, but this time i'm going to let you start by yourself and if you need to understand something you ask ok?" Dan just nodded his head "We'll start with something easy, a blowjob"

Dan knew about them because he wasn't that foreign to porn so he dropped to his knees and massaged Phil's hard on through the fabric of his office pants earning little puffs of air and a smirk to form in Dr. Lester's mouth. Dan removed Phil's belt and pants off of him and then concentrated on the light pink colored boxers briefs that seemed to match with everything in the large but simple office, he removed this last piece of clothing with his teeth seeing how Phil's cock slapped again his white button up. Dan took his doctor's member in his hands and gave little kitten licks to the tip making Phil shiver and moan.

Daniel was also told by one of his friends that it felt good when his girlfriend sucked and swallowed around his member so he applied this same technique on Phil's dick and soon Dan heard Phil "Oh god yes" so he repeated this action while massaging the rest of phil's pulsing member and looking upwards to meet his Doctor's gaze and blinking a few times, he also received other reactions from him like various curse words, some twitching and he putting his head back when releasing long moans from his mouth. When the pleasure became too much for Phil's body he pulled Dan's mouth away from him and took the younger one's chin to give him a long kiss.

He placed the black haired boy facing away from him and bended him against the white desk, Phil's hands pulled Dan's pants and boxers to the ground before the young boy stepped out of them, "Preparations are a big part of anal sex otherwise the person receiving it might get hurt" Dan nodded while Phil coated three of his fingers in lube first inserting one making Dan shoot a little moan then he added the second finger making Dan shift uncomfortably around Phil's fingers by the third one Phil had found Dan's prostate so he rubbed his fingers against it making the boy moan his name.

After finishing preparing Dan he covered himself in lube, shivering at the touch of his own hands. Then placed himself against Dan's entrance and slowly inserted his dick in and he felt how Dan shifted trying to make this feel less painful. So Phil took ahold of Dan's dick and started jerking it off making Dan realize how good it felt when it was another's person's hands touching him. When Dan felt this sensation to be pleasurable he pushed his hips backwards making Phil start to pound into him hearing the sound of skin slapping filling up the spacious office "So big" Dan said in between groans. Phil took Dan by the chest and pressed the younger boy's shoulder blades against his chest making the perfect angle to hit Dan's prostate making him scream with pleasure. Phil jerked Dan off while rubbing his left nipple with some saliva he gathered from Dan's mouth.

Dan's body couldn't handle all of this pleasure making his stomach start to feel hot to announce to Phil "Daddy i-i'm coming" Phil, surprised by the filthy nickname the school boy gave him started pounding into him harsher making Dan a moaning and sweaty mess with Phil groaning in his ear and releasing various obscene sounds from his mouth. Dan came while curling his toes and screaming Phil's name which was enough to make Dr. Lester come a few moments after. With Dan squirming and twitching as he came down from his high, Phil pulled out of him gently to get some tissues to clean everything up then put his boxers on as well as he did with Dan, he took the sore boy to the couch and placed the baby pink blanket on top of him.

Phil sat beside the couch adoring the boy's features and how his straight fringe had curled into small sweet curls.

"Is there a way that you can give this second service just to me?" Dan spoke softly 

"Don't worry if a sweet boy like you wants that i'll give you the pleasure" Dr. Lester said as he kissed Dan's forehead gently "but you have to promise me that you'll keep coming"

"Without a doubt" said the younger boy with a small smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making this in a series but i'm not quite sure it would include things like Phil teaching Dan bondage and overstimulation and things like that.


End file.
